Lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Shouto est dans sa loge, il attend son combat final contre Katsuki. Il pense à un tas de choses, qui au final ont un lien avec Izuku. Sans prévenir, Katsuki entre dans sa loge par accident. Que vont-ils se dirent ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici sur ce fandom de My hero academia pour vous présenter mo OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je me suis fortement inspiré de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2, si vous ne l'avez par encore vue, ne lisez pas un spoil un peu. ^^**

 **Ce OS est centré sur le couple Todoroki x Izuku, mais pas trop non plus. ^^**

 **Le manga ne m'appartient pas et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 _Dans les loges_

 _[Point de vue Shoto]_

Depuis que ma mère m'a régné à cause de mon côté gauche, je m'étais juré de ne pas utiliser les flammes de mon père, plus jamais …. Et pourtant Midoriya a réussi me faire faire le contraire, brisant mon serment.

Pourtant …. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison, qu'All Might a raison mais je continue toujours de les ignorés. Midoriya m'a quand même ouvert les yeux.

Ce pouvoir n'est pas celui de mon père, ni de ma mère mais le mien et seulement le mien. Pourquoi est ce que je ne m'étais jamais posé de question ?

Mais pourquoi Izuku s'est il mit en danger pour que j'utilise mes flammes ? Pour avoir du mérite ? Par pitié ? Est-ce un comportement naturel chez lui ?

Mais est-ce que je dois l'utiliser pour m'assurer la victoire ? J'ai envie d'écouter Midoriya, sa voix me donne envie de l'écouter, son sourire me pousse à changer ma façon de penser et ses yeux … Il me donne l'impression d'être une autre personne.

Qu'est ce…. Mon cœur tambourine trop fortement à mes oreilles, mais pas de tristesse et de douleur comme j'ai l'habitude. Je me sens bien, extrêmement bien même.

 **BOUM !**

 _[Point de vue externe]_

Katsuki frappe la porte d'un grand coup de pied, comme si il était chez lui. Son regard croise celui de Shoto, il semble étonné. Tellement étonné qu'il l'agresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est la loge …. Il regarde la plaque et se fait petit le temps de quelques secondes. Merde ! C'est la n°2 !

Todoroki, ne s'en soucie pas plus, comme à son habitude. Provoquant la rage de son adversaire qui n'a pas voulu faire demi -tour.

\- OK, je me suis trompé de loge ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer son adversaire en finale ! Il avait la démarche d'une poupée en bois, ce qui est assez hilarant quand on regarde extérieurement. C'est ici que ça se passe, Double-Face ! Avec sa main droite, Bakugou provoqua de mini explosion.

Les mini explosions ne firent pas réagir la partie glaciale de Todoroki, enfin ce n'est pas la réaction voulu par Katsuki devrais je dire.

\- Ça ! Midoriya m'a dit la même chose. Il s'est mis en danger pour me libérer de mon fardeau. Il tourne son regard vers Bakugou. Tu le connais depuis tout petit … Il a toujours été comme ça ?

\- Le maudit nerd …. Soudainement, les souvenirs de Bakugou refirent surface, le mettant encore plus dans une rage noir. On s'en tape ! Ce n'est qu'un pleurnichard ! Pareil pour tes histoires de famille, je m'en cogne, alors t'as intérêt à te battre avec tes flammes ! Bakugou se redirigea vers la sorti, la rage aux poings.

\- Comment peux tu dire que c'est un pleurnichard alors qu'il a réussi à me tenir tête et à te sauver d'un super vilain. Katsuki s'arrête sans se retourner. Comment peux tu dire ça alors qu'il à réussi à être premier à la course et qu'il à réussi à abattre un robot énorme qui allez s'abattre sur Uraraka ?!

Il se leva lentement, la rage au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. Et il fit fasse à son rival. Comment peux tu dire ça, alors qu'il m'a aider à sauver All Might ? Son regard envoyer de la glace et du feu en même temps.

\- Tu oses le défendre ?! Il ne vaut rien ! C'est un faible ! Un minable qui ne fait que pleurer dans les bras de sa mère ! De l'électricité était présente dans l'air, ce qui n'était pas du ressort de Denki. Étonnamment, entre les deux adversaires.

\- Entre vous deux, c'est toi le faible ! Tu n'arrives pas à reconnaître tes défauts et encore moins assumer ta jalousie ! Shoto avait hurlé, ce qui était rare chez lui alors qu'il a toujours gardé son sang froid.

\- Moi ?! Jaloux ?! Vas y explique moi si tu es aussi intelligent ! De la fumée sort de la paume de ses mains.

\- Jaloux, parce qu'All Might s'intéresse à Midoriya, jaloux parce qu'il ne t'a rien dit sur son Alter !

\- La ferme ! Les explosions s'intensifièrent dans sa paume.

\- Tu es jaloux parce qu'il à plus de capacités que toi à être un Héro !

\- Je t'ai dis de fermer ta gueule ! Il envoya son poing dans l'œil droit de Todoroki et se dernier lui envoya son crochet du droit dans l'œil gauche de Bakugou.

Les deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, prêt à réagir aux moindres mouvements de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient étatiques, comme si il venait de faire un marathon.

Finalement, c'est Katsuki qui lâche l'affaire t repars en disant une dernière chose :

\- On réglera ça sur le ring, Double-Face.

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie. Laissant Shoto à ses pensés.

 _« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai défendue Midoriya ? »_

* * *

 _Sur le ring_

Les deux concurrents rentre sur le ring, ils sont face à face, on dirait que des éclats sortent de leur yeux, comme si ils essayés de s'entre-tuer par le regard. Ils voient l'œil au beurre noir de l'autre, cela les mets encore plus en colère.

Au loin, la seconde héroïque A ressent la tension entre leur deux camarade, mais ils savent qu'elle est inhabituel. Izuku sans que quelque chose cloche, il veut savoir, alors il s'inquiète pour Shoto et Katchan.

Les arbitres donnent le coup d'envoi, Shoto active son pouvoir de glace immédiatement, envoyant des pics colossaux de glace qui sont aussi effilés qu'une lame affûtée. Katsuki es détruit un à un avec ses explosions.

Shoto sent que ce n'est pas finit, il veut lui faire regretter ce qu'il a dit sur son camarade sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Bakugou sort de cette prison temporaire grâce à son tunnel. Il est encore plus remonté.

\- Tu es vraiment un gros con. Tu crois vraiment que ta glace va me faire quelque chose ? Je t'ai dis d'utiliser tes flammes ! Il court et il prépare une explosion dévastatrice qu'il compte faire manger à celui qui à oser défendre Deku, ce gars ne mérite pas d'être défendu.

Todoroki esquive par la gauche et emprisonne son bras dans la glace, sa colère commence à l'aveugler et il sait que ce n'est pas la solution. Alors il arrête son pouvoir et lui fait un balayage. Bakugou sent qu'il tombe, mais il s'accroche à son ennemi et avec le corps de ce dernier le plaque au sol en faisant un demi-cercle en l'air.

Shoto sent qu'il est dans l'air, alors il se prépare à se réceptionner comme il peut. Il atterrit au sol sur ses pieds mais difficilement. Les deux concurrents se relève et se regardent toujours avec cette colère froide.

Shoto ne sait toujours pas s'il doit utiliser ou non ses flammes. Il doute beaucoup trop et cela énerve encore plus son rival.

\- SHOTO ! NE PERDS PAS ! COURAGE ! Cette voix, c'est celle Midoriya ! Son cœur tambourine encore plus vite, il se ressaisit comme si il se réveillé d'un rêve.

\- Tu fais pitié Todoroki, tu es aussi pathétique que le nerd. Tu me donnes envie de vomir, et après ça se dit héros. Vous ne méritez pas d'être ici.

Katsuki se rapproche à grande vitesse grâce à ses souffles d'explosions, il croît pouvoir en finir.

\- Tu te trompes, IL N'EST PAS FAIBLE ! LAISSE MIDORIYA EN DEHORS DE CE COMBAT ! C'est à ce moment précis, que ses flammes s'activèrent, prête à l'emploi.

Shoto se déplaça en frontal avec lui, et provoqua un souffle de flamme qui fît reculer Bakugou. Ce dernier était un peu étourdi, alors son opposant lui asséna des crochet, des directs avec une telle colère encore jamais vue par ses camarades.

En parlant de ses camarades, tous avait entendue ce qu'avait dit Shoto, leurs regards se sont tournés vers le concerné en mode « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore cas Izuku ? », il était comme pétrifié. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser mais étrangement cela lui fît sourire.

Sur le ring, Shoto et Katsuki continuer de se battre à main nue. Bakugou décida de le provoquer.

\- Finalement, tu n'es pas si dépourvus d'émotion. À croire qu'il n'y a que cette merde qui ne te fasse réagir, je m'occupe de lui après alors ? Il sourit d'un air malsain. Rendant encore plus mal l'adversaire.

Une illumination se fit dans sa tête, quelque chose d'évident. _« Je suis amoureux de Midoriya »._

\- Je t'interdis de l'insulter, c'est lui sera le n°1, tu ne vaux rien comparé à lui. Bakugou serre les dents, il essaye de ce maîtriser.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Après tout j'ai tout les droits ce n'est qu'un idiot fanboy qui ne sait rien faire des ses mains sans se blesser.

\- Si il se blesse c'est qu'il se donne tout les moyens pour réussir. Ses coups devenue encore plus fort. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le principe d'être un héros, tu n'y vois que la gloire. Lui il voit ce que ça apporte aux gens, l'espoir qu'il donne, les sacrifices et les dangers. Il a faillit perdre sa vie en te sauvant, et tu le déteste encore pour ça ? Tu ne vaux rien comme héros.

\- NE ME JUGE PAS ! Ce fut de trop pour Bakugou, lui envoya une explosion énorme, qui envoya Shoto hors du ring.

Finalement c'est Katsuki qui gagne, mais il a un goût acre dans la bouche, comme si les vérités de Todoroki l'avaient touché.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

Shoto était à l'infirmerie pour des soins léger, rien de grave juste des douleurs dans le dos et un mal de crâne dût au choque.

 **Toc toc**

\- Entré. Déclara Recovery Girl.

\- Bonjour. Je peux le voir ? Il tourne son regard inquiet vers l'infirmière, elle lui fait signe que oui.

\- Midoriya. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est étonné de le voir là. Mais ça lui fait plaisir au fond.

\- Je viens te voir pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. J'ai vue que tu avais utilisé tes flammes, mais je sentais que tu hésitais. Pourquoi tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi ? Shoto voir son regard inquiet, ses mains qui se tord dans tous les sens, il se demande bien pourquoi une telle anxiété.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Son ton n'était pas froid bizarrement, mais plutôt rassurant. En faite, depuis notre affrontement, je ne sais pas si je dois utiliser mes deux pouvoirs ou que la glace. C'est toi qui m'a fait poser plein de question. Shoto regarde ses mains mais il voit le visage peiné de son camarade.

\- Je suis désolé Shoto. Par ma faute tu as perdu face à Katchan. Tu méritais cette place de n°1. Izuku sentait des larmes perlés au coin de ses yeux. Il se force à ne pas pleurer.

Soudainement, il sent une main essuyé ses larmes, il lève son regard stupéfait vers le visage de son interlocuteur. Il avait un léger sourire, presque imperceptible et son regard n'envoyait pas de flammes mais une chaleur douce et apaisante.

\- Ne pleure pas, tu m'as fais prendre conscience de mon potentiel. J'ai compris que c'était mon pouvoir, mais j'ai trop de chose qui m'empêche d'avancer pour le moment. Alors ne sois pas désolée Izuku.

\- Je ….

\- Sors encore une fois que tu es désolé et je t'embrasse. Izuku fut transformé en statue. Shoto l'embrasser !? Il a eu un coup sur la tête ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu as encore toute ta tête Shoto ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? Il pose son front contre le sien, puisque ses bras sont hors service.

\- Pfff …. Non, je t'assure que je vais bien.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à la remise des médailles par All Might. Shoto comprenait pourquoi le héros n°1 s'intéresse à Izuku, parce qu'il est humain.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Bisous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite du premier OS ! De base, je ne savais pas trop si j'allais faire une suite mais je me dis que finalement pourquoi pas.**

 **Pour cette suite, je prévois de ne pas suivre le reste de l'anime, disons dans le langage des étudiants que « j'y vais au talent ». ^^**

 **Merci encore à ma chère Aethyan pour avoir donné son avis ^^.**

 **MHA ne m'appartient pas et passez un agréable moment de yaoi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Lorsqu'on s'ouvre un peu plus au monde_

 _[Point de vue Izuku]_

Depuis la fin du tournoi, Todoroki et moi sommes devenus proches, je ne vais pas dire « encore plus » puisqu'au départ on ne se parlait pas du tout.

Nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros avant de partir nous reposer pendant deux jours. Avoir son numéro me donne une impression bizarre, dans le sens où ça me rends super heureux, mais au fond ça me gêne ? Je ne sais pas trop, quand il s'agit de Todoroki, je me sens bizarre, tout simplement.

 **BIP BIP**

Ah ! J'ai reçu un message, sûrement Ochako qui demande de mes nouvelles ….. Je suis dans un rêve là ? Shouto qui m'envoie un message, je suis choqué, surtout à cause du contenue.

 _De : Todoroki Shouto_

 _Bonjour Midoriya._

 _Est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux ? Tu peux sortir ?_

 _J'aimerai qu'on se voie pendant nos 2 jours de repos, enfin si tu peux._

 _Shouto._

Je …. Mon cerveau fait un grand huit tellement qu'il est déstabilisé, pauvre cerveau, tu en as trop pris pour ton grade. Mais je lui dis quoi au final ? Oui, non, peut-être, je ne sais pas …. Merde, on va lui dire oui.

Après tout c'est juste une sorti entre amis, enfin je crois. Bref, je sors de mon état second et décide de lui répondre.

 _À : Todoroki Shouto_

 _Salut Todoroki !_

 _Ça va mieux, merci. ^^_

 _Je serai heureux de passer du temps avec toi ! On se retrouve devant chez moi, vers 14h ?_

Soudainement, je me rends compte que j'ai écrit « heureux », mais c'est trop tard j'ai déjà envoyé le texto. Je suis vraiment nul.

 **BIP BIP**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer plus longtemps que je prends mon téléphone et lui réponds.

 _De : Todoroki Shouto_

 _Okay, ça me convient._

Je lui donne mon adresse et tout le reste de la journée, nous avons discutés de tout et de rien par message, j'ai découvert que nous avons des points communs, par exemple il aime les animaux, plus particulièrement les chats* et moi aussi. La journée passa tellement vite que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il était minuit lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon horloge. Je décide alors de dormir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Je m'endormis paisible et heureux, pensant à la journée de demain avec un sourire gravé sur le visage.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

 _[Point de vue externe]_

 **DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Todoroki arrive pile à l'heure. Il attend quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvre sur Izuku qui était mignon, ce qui eut pour effet de faire battre plus vite le cœur de Shouto. Il portait un tee-shirt à manche longue noir, une veste à manche courte planche à bordure verte, un bermuda bleu foncé et des convers noirs.

 _« Trop mignon »._ La seule et unique pensée de l'apprenti héros face à l'élu de son cœur. Mais faut dire que Todoroki était pas mal non plus. Il était simplement vêtu d'un jean noir, des baskets noirs, d'une veste à capuche bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt à manche courte blanc qui, dirons nous, met en valeur le physique avantageux de monsieur.

Au moment où Izuku prend son sac et le porte en bandoulière, Shouto sort de sa contemplation de la personne la plus mignonne du monde (même les chatons ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville !).

\- Bonjour Todoroki ! Comment vas-tu ? Izuku fermé à clefs la porte d'entré.

\- Salut, bien et toi ? Il en profita pour mater le derrière du plus petit. (Vous avez bien lus !)

\- Super ! Je te propose d'aller au parc botanique, à moins que tu ais une autre idée ? Le jeune Midoriya avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui les rendirent encore plus beau aux yeux du jeune Todoroki, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non et puis il n'avait pas d'idée.

\- Pas vraiment, mais c'est une bonne idée.

\- Génial ! Let's go ! Izuku partit en premier d'un pas victorieux, laissant Shouto sourire face à la réaction enfantine de son bien-aimé.

Le parc botanique était à un quart d'heure de l'appartement où vivais Izuku, c'est un parc de style japonais, plutôt calme, ayant des plantes de tous les horizons, le rendant unique aux yeux d'Izuku, puisqu'il y a un endroit où se trouvaient les plantes qu'il aime le plus. C'est là qu'il voulait emmener son ami.

Au moment de se rendre à cet endroit spécial, il aperçut un peu plus loin, Katchan et Eijiro qui arrivaient à leurs niveaux. Si Izuku les remarqua, ses deux autres camarades les avaient eux aussi repérés et vue la démarche de Katsuki, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Salut Katchan ! Comment v-

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec Deku, le glaçon ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Bakugou. Shouto restait impassible tandis que Katchan semblait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

\- Et si je décide de m'en mêler ? Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son rival.

\- Katchan arrête. C'est juste une sortie. Rien de méchant. Izuku était au milieu des deux garçons, il tentait vainement de les calmer avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Deku ne t'en mêle pas. Le ton du jeune Bakugou était sec, dissuadant Izuku de toute action.

\- Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Izuku. Je te l'ai dis pourtant, tu ne le mérites pas et tu ne seras jamais à sa hauteur.

\- Eijiro ! Aide-moi à les calmer ! Izuku commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Hé les gars ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous chauffez pour rien là ? Katsuki viens, allons ailleurs.

\- Va te faire foutre Eijiro. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à régler. J'ai déjà tout dit sur le ring la dernière fois.

\- Todoroki, arrête de répondre à ses provocations, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ta gueule Deku ! C'est lui mon problème, pas toi. Actuellement ils étaient front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- À ce moment-là, Todoroki lui assena un direct du droit dans la face de Katsuki qui se retrouva au sol, un peu plus loin.

\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas lui parler comme ça. Shouto avait un regard glacial, le regard qu'il arbore que lorsqu'il se bat.

\- Todoroki ! Tu aurais dû l'ignorer ! Le stress monta en flèche pour le jeune Midoriya, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les calmer.

\- Après la manière dont il a parlé ? Hors de question !

\- Mais si je ne veux pas que tu me défendes ? Je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre comme des enfants ! Izuku sentait la colère monter petit à petit en lui.

\- Laisse Deku … Je pense qu'il a des choses à dire. Katsuki se releva en rejetant l'aide d'Eijiro.

\- Oh que non ! Vous avez déjà assez fait ! Viens Katsuki ! Eijiro voulut retenir Katchan qui s'obstiner à provoquer son camarade de classe.

\- Shouto, s'il-te-plait. Deku, lui, essayait de retenir son ami en le serrant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. S'il le fallait, il utiliserait le One For All.

\- Désolé Izuku. Shouto poussa avec force et douceur le plus petit et se planta en face de son adversaire. Toi, tu as quelque chose à dire plutôt.

\- Ouais, que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour. Il n'est pas ton petit ami. Le regard de Katchan se durcit de plus en plus.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas le tiens non plus. Vue comment tu le traite, ça m'étonnerais. Tant que je suis avec lui, tu ne le toucheras plus, même lui adresser la parole tu n'y auras pas droit.

\- Toi …. L'explosif Bakugou lui envoya un direct du gauche dans son œil et ils commencèrent à se battre.

\- Ils se renvoyèrent des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki n'active son alter. À cet instant Izuku décida de s'interposer entre les deux garçons qui avaient leurs alters prêt à l'emploi.

\- VOUS ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! Il avait ses deux bras tendus dans la direction des deux opposants, prêt à utiliser son alter lui aussi. VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME DES ENFANTS !

\- Midoriya … Eijiro était abasourdi, il ne pensait pas le petit Izuku capable de s'énerver.

\- Izuku …

\- NE DIS RIEN SHOUTO ! TOI NON PLUS KATSUKI !

Les trois garçons ne disaient plus rien, comme si ils étaient devenus muet.

\- Vous allez m'écouter, tous les deux. Le premier qui parle, il aura droit à mon poing. Est-ce-clair ? Ils hochèrent la tête de concert. Bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je ne sors avec personne, que je suis libre de mes pensées et de mes actions. Je me contre fiche de ce que vous vous êtes dit sur le ring la dernière fois, mais je ne veux plus assister à vos affrontement. Comportez vous en personnes civilisés, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Oui. Shouto ne tenait pas à perdre Izuku pour ça.

\- …..

\- Katchan ?

\- Gnnn …. Oui, Deku.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Eijiro, embarque Katchan avec toi. Shouto, tu viens avec moi. Il baissa ses bras et souffla de soulagement, laissant la colère s'éteindre lentement.

\- Merci Midoriya ! Tu as gérés à mort !

\- Ce n'est rien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné, le jeune héros se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Je te le laisse Eijiro, veille sur lui.

\- T'inquiète ! Bonne journée !

Les deux groupes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Izuku continua le trajet initial et ils arrivèrent dans un coin éloigné de la vue des passants.

C'est une petite clairière cachée par des arbres à papillons, des orangers du Mexique, corêtes du japon, des rosiers, de la lavande, des chèvrefeuilles et des hortensias. Des glycines de chine créa de l'ombre au-dessus de leurs êtes, laissant un empreinte parfumée dans le vent. Un vrai coin de paradis naturel.

Izuku s'assit au milieu de l'espace et sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau et un mouchoir en papier qu'il imbiba d'eau. Shouto le regarda faire, hésitant à y aller, pensant qu'Izuku lui en voulait encore.

\- Shouto, tu peux venir, je ne t'en veux pas. Il l'avait regardé avec sincérité, rassurant l'homme de glace. Il alla s'asseoir à la droite d'Izuku.

Ce dernier prit le menton de Todoroki et nettoya son visage couvert de terre et d'un peu de sang. Midoriya effectua son action sans rien dire, les laissant dans un silence gêné, surtout pour Shouto qui était mal à l'aise avec la proximité du plus petit.

Une fois sa tâche terminé, Izuku rangea ses outils de soin rudimentaire et regarda Shouto qui fuyait son regard.

\- Arrête de me fuir, ça ne va pas t'aider et moi non plus par la même occasion.

\- …..

\- Shouto, on est amis, non ? Dis-moi ce qui fait ton silence. Si tu crois que je t'en veux, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne suis plus en colère contre toi.

\- Je me sens bête. Son regard était toujours rivé sur le sol.

\- Pour t'être battu avec Katchan ?

\- Oui.

\- Certes c'était futile comme raison de se battre, mais tu as juste voulus bien faire. Ne te morfonds pas comme ça, on est là pour passer du temps ensemble, alors profitons en !

\- Tu as raison. Profitons de l'après-midi. C'est avec un air surpris qu'Izuku vit sourire Shouto pour la première fois, et étrangement il le trouvait beau avec ce sourire.

Les heures défila où les deux amis profitèrent à nouveaux du calme pour discuter et plaisanter. Au fil des discussions, les deux garçons se rapprochés, rendant les sentiments encore plus forts pour l'un et plus clair pour l'autre.

Effectivement, Izuku se rendit compte que finalement, il avait des sentiments pour Shouto. Comment le sait-il ? Il suffit qu'il admette qu'il trouve beau son ami, que la manière dont celui-ci l'ait défendu lui a donné un sentiment d'être aimé et qu'il ait envie d'embrasser Shouto. Mais est-ce que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- Shouto, est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? Le rouge monta doucement colorer ses joues.

\- Eh bien …. Oui. Il détourna à nouveau son regard hétérochrome.

\- Je peux savoir de qui ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, comme si il faisait de la batterie pour un concert de rock.

\- Tu resteras mon ami si je te le dis ? Todoroki était anxieux comme jamais, être amoureux ce n'est pas de tout repos.

\- Evidemment que oui ! Par miracle, le jeune Midoriya réussit à ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui est en face de moi. Deuxième et troisième choc à la suite pour Midoriya ! Shouto rougi et en plus ses sentiments sont partagés !

\- Euh … Tu-tu parles d… de moi ? Le pauvre Izuku bégayait tant cet aveu était inespéré.

\- Oui. Il avait murmuré la réponse tant attendue. Le cœur d'Izuku faisait la samba, grand huit, danse de la joie, bref toute la panoplie de démonstration de la joie.

Tellement il débordait de joie, Izuku se jeta sur son désormais petit ami avec un « YOUUUUUUPIIIIIIIII ! » en guise de cri de guerre, qui résonna dans la mini clairière. Les deux amoureux étaient allongés au sol à cause de l'élan de joie de notre All Might junior. Le pauvre Endeavor junior n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé, cela voulait-il dire qu'Izuku l'aimé ?

Le plus petit se redressa pour regarder les yeux dans les yeux son amoureux avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime Shouto ! Sans lasser au cerveau de Todoroki d'analyser l'information, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser plein d'amour, mais chaste. Faut pas abuser, c'est le premier baiser d'Izuku quand même ! Il rompit le contact quelque secondes plus tard, son sourire toujours accrochés à son minois.

\- Je euh ….. L'amour a du mal avec Shouto.

\- Tu es encore vivant ? Le jeune héros semblait se retenir de rire, vue la tête d'ahurie de Shouto, c'est normal.

\- Euh oui, je crois bien. À moins que je sois mort et que je sois au paradis. Tu es un ange ?

\- Pfff, Shouto, si tu étais mort et au paradis, je ne pense pas que Katsuki y soit. Midoriya posa son menton sur ses bras, qui étaient croisé au-dessus de la poitrine de Todoroki. Il posa lui adressa un regard rempli d'amour.

\- Pas faux, donc j'en déduis que je suis bien vivant et que j'ai un petit ami. Le mythe de mon cœur de glace vient de fondre comme neige au soleil, dommage. Il émit un petit rire, fier de son jeu de mot.

\- Je crois bien, surtout avec moi. Par contre, le jeu de mot était obligatoire ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir …. Oui. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Un rire léger qu'on émet lorsque le cœur est libéré de certaines chaînes.

\- Je suis déjà désespéré par mon petit ami dès le début de notre relation, mais que vais-je devenir avec toi ? Leurs regards ne se décrocher pas une seule seconde, se donnant l'impression que le temps s'est arrêtait.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi, tout simplement.

\- Ça me plais bien cette idée.

Ils partirent du parc vers 17h30 pour se diriger vers l'habitation d'Izuku. Tout le long du trajet, leurs mains restèrent entrelacées. Ils ne pensés plus à l'école et à la réaction de leurs camarades, tout ce qui comptait, c'est leurs mains liées et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson comme un seul.

Ce qui comptait, c'est leur amour partagé.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
